Storms
by seventhRenegade
Summary: Vriska Serket, a troll known and feared thruout the FLARP community, a troll reknowned for her cruelty, was afraid of storms.


**A/N; Really really freaking bad fanfiction for my otp which I ship in a quadrant that would be considered entirely, entirely wrong. I'm not even sorry.**

* * *

Vriska Serket, a troll known and feared thruout the FLARP community, a troll reknowned for her cruelty, was afraid of storms.

It wasn't just the rain. No, she loved rain, but the thunder and lightning and inky black darkness that could well conceal unknown threats that frightened her. The way that lightning would flash and leave her temporarily blinded in the dark, the way that thunder broke the silence with a crash, and made the return of silence afterward nearly deafening. Even worse when they lasted into the day; she had a hard time falling asleep when the weather was like that.

She couldn't, wouldn't, ever admit to it.

She brought her knees to her chest – though she made no effort to keep them there, so it was really more like simply having her feet in the chair with her – and typed away, dividing her attention between a conversation with her fellow Scourge (plans for their next FLARP campaign lingled nicely in with casual conversation), what was probably her forty-fifth complete reread of her ancestor's journal, and mindless internet surfing, distracting herself from the bad weather effectively for the time being, until another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, until more thunder pierced the silence. As if on cue, another dialogue popped up on Trollian.

* * *

- calugiasAquarium [CA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

CA: vvris

* * *

Oh.

It was just her kismesis.

Honestly, she couldn't help but wonder what sort of desperate pleas for attention he would give her – _'Oh what's wrong, your moirail doesn't care? Hahahahahahahaha! _' – so she sat normally in her chair and answered.

* * *

AG: Make it quick, Ampora! What do you want?  
CA: wwell wwhat i wwant sure isnt to be treated that wway by a fuckin landdwweller wwheres the respect not only since im royalty and you arent but isnt that supposed to be a thing in kismesisitude  
CA: is it wwrong to go after a little bit a fuckin hateful banter i bet you dont evven havve anythin to do anywway  
AG: Who would respect the likes of yooooooou? Always so pretensious, so arrogant!  
AG: 8ut what else should I expect from someone like you?  
CA: oh i dont knoww maybe evverythin you lack like class

* * *

Class! What a joke. Eridan wouldn't know class if it punched him in the face.

* * *

CA: besides its not like i could evver be upstaged by someone afraid a somethin like STORMS  
AG: What? I have no idea what you're talking a8out!  
CA: haha oh but my sources are reliable  
CA: howw pathetic are YOU  
CA: My n8me is Vriska Serket and I'm afraid of storms! ::::(  
CA: wwoww typin that wwas painful  
AG: Shut up!

* * *

Vriska groans over the awful butchering of her quirk as an afterthought.

* * *

CA: chill out as the incredibly reasonable troll that i am im wwillin to givve you WWONDERFUL advvice  
AG: I don't w8nt anyth8ng from you!  
CA: wwell see

- caliguasAquarium has ceased trolling arachnidsGrip

* * *

The scorpio made a mental note that she should probably work on her habit of putting eights in places they don't belong when she's worked up.

Vriska immediately closed the chat window when her kismesis left. God DAMMIT! How could he possibly know? She hadn't told anyone. It didn't make a bit of sense.

* * *

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling calugiasAquarium [CA]

AG: Eridan.  
CA: wwhat wwhat do you wwant  
CA: i wwas just getting ready to go to sleep make it quick  
AG: You promised you would give me advice! Well congratul8tions, you piqued my curiosity!  
AG: What would you, the obvious expert on the subject, recommend?

* * *

The cerulean-blooded troll wasn't sure that it was possible to lace such a sincere request with so much sarcasm.

* * *

CA: wwell seein as the wweather hear is rarely any better than cloudy yeah i wwould be  
CA: fuckin pain in the ass fuckin clouds  
CA: wwhen i wwas a wwriggler i always used to just curl up an hide honestly  
CA: if you tell anyone that im goin to gouge out both of your fuckin eyes you hear you stupid fucking dirtkissin piece a trash  
CA: im not afraid a the storms around here i mean theyre a pretty fuckin regular thing i go out regularly wwhen its lightnin in fact  
CA: but clearly you do not havve the same courage  
AG: Get the fuck on with it, you're making me fall asleep.  
CA: fine fine  
CA: do you havve headphones

* * *

She glanced over to a pair that she never actually used since the wire was shorted out.

* * *

CA: wwell music does a great job of blockin the noise so if you can ignore the lightnin its great  
CA: your lusus isnt exactly cuddly so the other part a my advice is irrelevant is it  
AG: I'll keep it in mind.

- arachnidsGrip ceased trolling calugiasAquarium.

* * *

Her headphones had shorted out, but not her earbuds. She'd stumbled around in the dark and over many, many dice – stupid pain in the ass fucking dice! – and dug around for it before she'd found it. She wanted to commend her past self for her tastes (but of course every version of herself was perfect!) and she'd curled up in her chair in front of the computer once again. Eridan had been offline for a long, long while.

* * *

- arachnidsGrip began trolling calugiasAquarium

AG: I hate how fucking helpful you are.  
AG: Thanks I guess!  
AG: If you tell anyone I'm going to rip your fins off and make sure you never swim again.  
AG: 3

-arachnidsGrip ceased trolling calugiasAquarium

* * *

The storm was almost over, though. She would go to sleep as soon as it passed.

Vriska Serket had to admit, the advice was absolutely worth while.

* * *

**A/N; Yes I know this is probably preeeeeeeetty ooc for both of them and yes I know this is crappy just send me to ice hell already. I should be going to ice hell anyway for shipping them pale see ya.**


End file.
